Juramos solemnemente que nuestras intenciones no son buenas!
by Melody Harden
Summary: James Potter ingresó al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería esperando tener grandes aventuras pero no se imaginó nunca salir de allí 7 años mas tarde con un grupo de amigos tan excéntrico, y mucho menos con el amor de su vida. La historia de los merodeadores con lujo de detalles, como yo me la imagino en su paso por el Colegio de Magia, desde su primer año hasta el último.


****Muuuy buenas chicuelos! Como andan? Ya se, ya se, cómo me atrevo a comenzar una nueva historia teniendo otra pendiente? Pero no pude evitarlo, esta idea rondaba en mi cabeza hace ya bastante tiempo... la idea no es hacer que cada año dure 10 capítulos cada uno... pero si tomar los puntos más interesantes de la historia de los merodeadores... como por ejemplo cómo descubren el pequeño problema peludo de Lupin, como la relación entre James y Lily va mejorando mientras que la de esta ultima con Severus se va deteriorando al mismo tiempo, como hacen para hacerse animagos! Y más :D veremos que sale de todo esto... un saludo!

_Disclaimer_: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece lamentablemente, son todos propiedad de JKR y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Juramos Solemnemente que nuestras intenciones no son buenas!**

**Capitulo 1: Primer día**

James Potter, con sus recién cumplidos once años, caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del expreso de Hogwarts, notablemente nervioso. Al fin iría al colegio de Magia y Hechicería más prestigioso de toda Inglaterra! Un sueño hecho realidad… y que decir que no podía esperar más para hacerles unas cuantas bromitas a los de Slytherin. Todavía no conocía a nadie de aquella casa, pero los rumores decían que eran personas desagradables, de poco fiar, y con una obsesión por la pureza de la sangre. Razones suficientes para odiarlos, incluso antes de conocerlos. James esperaba entrar a cualquier casa, menos a aquella. Iba a paso lento, abriendo y cerrando las puertas de los compartimientos, en busca de alguno que estuviera vacío para que nadie lo molestara.

- Ojalá te pongan en Slytherin… - escuchó la voz de un niño, ni bien abrió uno de los compartimientos. Levantó su vista: era un chico del mismo color de cabello que él, azabache, sin embargo, se encontraba sucio y grasiento, además de tenerlo demasiado largo. Sus ojos también eran negros, como la noche, y tenía una nariz ganchuda. A James le pareció un enorme murciélago. Le hablaba a una chica pelirroja. Era bastante bonita, tenía unos ojos color esmeralda que no podrían pasar desapercibidos a nadie.

- En Slytherin? – Interrumpió James, con desagrado en la voz – quien va a querer que lo pongan en Slytherin? Si me pasara eso, creo que me marcharía, tu no? – le preguntó a un niño que estaba sentado enfrente, con aire despreocupado: Era bastante alto a pesar de que se encontraba sentado, tenía el cabello un poco largo, y ojos grises. Su rostro demostraba seriedad y parecía estar en las nubes. Solamente pareció volver a la realidad cuando le hablaron directamente.

- Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin – declaró el muchacho. Su mirada grisácea como una tormenta antes de desatarse, brilló por unos segundos con diversión.

- Ohh – dijo James pensando por un momento que su primera intuición fue, por primera vez, equivocada – Y yo que creía que eras una buena persona!

Esta vez el chico sonrió abiertamente.

- A lo mejor rompo la tradición – bromeó el niño, acomodándose en el asiento, haciendo que James recuperara su sonrisa – a donde te irías tú, si te dejan elegir?

El chico hizo como si levantara una espada invisible, blandiéndola para todas partes.

- A Gryffindor, 'donde habitan los valientes'! – Exclamó James, con alegría – como mi padre.

El chico murciélago hizo un ruidito de disgusto. James se giró hacia él, un poco asombrado de haberse olvidado de la presencia de aquel muchacho. La chica que lo acompañaba miraba el intercambio de palabras entre los chicos con el ceño fruncido, sin saber si intervenir o no.

- Te ocurre algo? – le preguntó, alzando una ceja.

- No, en absoluto – respondió el chico, aunque el desprecio en su voz daba a entender otra cosa – si prefieres tener músculos antes que cerebro…

- A donde te gustaría ir a ti, que no tienes ninguna de las dos cosas? – le interrumpió el chico de ojos grises con una mirada burlona.

James soltó una carcajada. La niña pelirroja que acompañaba al muchacho de la nariz ganchuda se puso de pié abochornada, mirando a los otros dos niños con desagrado.

- Vámonos Severus, busquemos otro compartimiento – dijo, con voz imponente.

- Ooohhhh…

James y el otro niño imitaron el tono altivo de la pelirroja. El primero intentó empujar al chico mientras pasaba.

- Hasta luego, Quejicus! – gritó el niño de ojos grises, con mirada maliciosa. Luego, cerró la puerta del compartimiento.

- Quejicus! – repitió James con lagrimas de risa en sus ojos. La verdad le venía como anillo al dedo el apodo. El chico tenía apariencia de no estar conforme con nada y eso que apenas lo conocían hacia cinco segundos. Tardó un rato en calmar sus propias risas para poder girarse hacia el muchacho de ojos grises. No sabía quién era pero ya le caía bien - Y cómo te llamas?

- Sirius. Sirius Black – dijo, sonriéndole, aunque su mirada se oscureció al pronunciar el apellido. – y tú?

- James Potter a tu servicio – dijo él, bromeando, haciendo una ridícula reverencia. Luego, se sentó en el asiento de enfrente. – y tú? En que casa querrías estar?

- Veamos… - murmuró Sirius, pensativo – Slytherin queda descartado, por supuesto… Los de Ravenclaw me parecen demasiado estudiosos, y los de Hufflepuff… bueno, son muy Hufflepuff. Supongo que en Gryffindor – sonrió.

- Así se habla amigo! – dijo James, contento – no veo la hora de llegar y probar el banquete… dicen que es delicioso!

- Si… sabías que lo preparan los elfos domésticos? – preguntó Sirius

- En serio? – James abrió los ojos, sorprendido – vaya! Nunca vi a un elfo domestico, en casa no tenemos.

- Yo si tengo uno – admitió Sirius, frunciendo el ceño – es realmente desagradable. Siempre va por la casa arrastrando los pies, insultando a quien se cruce por su camino. Claro que lo hace en voz baja, creo que piensa que nadie lo escucha… espera… creo que solo me insulta a mi…

- De verdad? – preguntó James, con sincera curiosidad – y por qué no le ordenas que no haga eso?

- No me importa en lo más mínimo – declaró Sirius, recostándose contra el respaldo, y cruzando los brazos detrás de su nuca – además a mi madre le gusta que los demás me echen en cara mi ''inapropiado comportamiento'' cuando ella no está cerca para decírmelo personalmente…

- Vaya… - James se había quedado sin palabras. Siempre había pensado que las antiguas familias de sangre pura eran un poco desagradables, pero lo que le decía Sirius era realmente horrible.

- Y como soportas estar en tu casa? – le preguntó, sin poder contenerse – quiero decir – trató de corregirse – a nadie le gustaría que lo traten así…

- Supongo que esperaba entrar a Hogwarts y olvidarme de ellos, aunque sea por unos meses – dijo, con tono despreocupado. Pero James notó cuando apretó los puños.

- Bueno… y… juegas quidditch? – preguntó, intentando sonar casual. No quería hacerlo sentir mal con el rumbo que había tomado aquella conversación.

- Por supuesto! – exclamó Sirius, y el brillo volvió a sus ojos – quien en su sano juicio no le gusta el quidditch? Qué posición te gusta más?

- Cazador – dijo James inflando el pecho con orgullo – espero poder hacer la prueba el año que viene para entrar en el equipo de mi casa.

- Vaya! – exclamó Sirius, sorprendido – yo también juego en ese puesto! A lo mejor y nos ponen juntos.

- Eso sería genial – declaró James, sonriendo. – oh… creo que hemos llegado.

Y así era. El tren se había detenido, y los alumnos se iban bajando lentamente.

- Vamos? – preguntó Sirius, y sin esperar contestación, salió.

James se colocó bien los anteojos, y corrió, tratando de alcanzar al muchacho.

- Los de primer año! Aquí los de primer año! – una voz potente sonó entre medio de toda la multitud. James localizó a Sirius, y juntos se dirigieron hacia donde los llamaban.

- Wow – exclamó Sirius, al ver al hombre que los había llamado: tenía, por lo menos, 3 metros y medio de altura.

- Bienvenidos – dijo – yo soy Rebeus Hagrid, y soy el guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts. Como este es su primer año, cruzarán el lago en los botes – explicó, señalándolos – para llegar al colegio. No más de cuatro por bote!

James y Sirius subieron a uno vacío, y les siguieron otros dos chicos: uno rubio, regordete y bajito, con aire tímido, y otro delgado, de cabello castaño claro, y mirada perdida. James dio una mirada a su alrededor, ubicando a la muchacha pelirroja y a Quejicus en un bote que estaba 1 fila mas atrás.

- Ya están todos? – preguntó Hagrid, subiéndose a un bote que ocupó el solo – entonces, adelante!

El bote comenzó a moverse solo, avanzando por el lago. Todos estaban en silencio, observando con fascinación el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas, mientras se iban acercando cada vez más.

Pasaron por un túnel oscuro, y luego, desembarcaron, trepando por entre las rocas, hasta llegar a unos escalones de piedra, que conducían a una gran puerta de roble. Hagrid avanzó entre los niños hasta llegar hasta allí, y toco con el puño tres veces la puerta.

Ésta se abrió de inmediato. Una mujer, de cabello oscuro, y túnica violeta, avanzó hasta el grupo de chicos.

- Ella es la profesora McGonagall, la que los guiará a partir de aquí – explicó Hagrid con alegría. – te los dejo, Minerva.

- Gracias Hagrid – respondió la bruja. Tenía mirada severa. Varios muchachos, al verla, dejaron de cuchichear en seguida. James no le calculó más de 40 años, aunque seguro parecería más joven si no tuviera el ceño fruncido.

Terminaron de pasar al vestíbulo. Era una habitación enorme, iluminada por antorchas. McGonagall los guió hasta una sala vacía.

- Bienvenidos – saludó la mujer, recorriéndolos con la mirada – el banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará en breve, pero antes, serán seleccionados para alguna de las cuatro casas. Estas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, y Slytherin. Mientras estén en el colegio, la casa que les toque será como su hogar. Tendrán clases con el resto de su casa, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas, y pasaran el tiempo libre en la sala común de sus casas. Sus triunfos conseguirán que su casa gane puntos, mientras que cualquier rompimiento de reglas, hará que los pierdan. Al final de año, se entrega la copa de las casas, a aquella que más puntos posea. Ahora pasaran al Gran Comedor, y cuando los nombre, se pondrán el sombrero que se halla encima del taburete.

Todos hicieron una fila bastante desordenada, y, nerviosos, pasaron por la puerta. El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de jóvenes que charlaban entre sí, sentados en las cuatro largas filas de mesas que había. Encima de ella, se hallaban platos, bandejas, cubiertos y vasos, pero vacíos. Al ver entrar a los de primero, todos se voltearon a verlos.

Frente a los chicos, había un taburete con un sombrero gastado y raído. James no comprendía por qué todos lo miraban como si fuera la gran cosa.

- Que crees que tengamos que…? – le susurró Sirius a James, pero se calló al ver como una rasgadura cerca del borde del sombrero se abría, como si fuera una boca, y comenzaba a cantar.

Todos aplaudieron cuando terminó la canción. En sí, hablaba sobre cómo eran las casas, y que él sería el encargado de seleccionarlos.

La profesora McGonagall se puso los lentes, y sacó un largo pergamino.

- Frank Longbottom

Un niño bastante cachetón, y de mirada bondadosa caminó con nerviosismo hasta donde se encontraba el Sombrero Seleccionador y, con un poco de miedo, se lo colocó en la cabeza. Los de primer año aguantaron la respiración, pero al parecer, el Sombrero no hablaría en voz alta.

- GRYFFINDOR! – gritó de repente, haciendo que varios chicos dieran un salto. La mesa color escarlata y dorado estalló en aplausos, entonces Longbottom, sonriente, se quito el sombrero, y lo puso en el taburete, correteando hacia su lugar, donde le dieron la bienvenida palmeándole la espalda con orgullo.

James aplaudió con el resto de sus compañeros, mientras observaba con curiosidad la mesa de Slytherin: parecían ser fríos y reservados hasta entre ellos mismos, todo lo contrario a las tres casas restantes de las cuales provenían millones de voces alegres que cuchicheaban lo último que habían hecho en aquellas vacaciones. Estaba tan concentrado observando todo el Gran Comedor que no escuchó cuando era nombrado por la profesora hasta que sintió un leve empujón en su hombro.

- Tu turno compañero- susurró Sirius – suerte!

El se levantó y caminó con tranquilidad y calma hasta el taburete, seguro de sí mismo, y con pasos decididos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. La verdad estaba impaciente por saber en qué casa quedaría. En un rápido movimiento se colocó el sombrero en la cabeza y este se le cayó hasta encima de los ojos.

- _Vaya! Qué tenemos aquí? _– sintió que el sombrero le susurraba… o estaba hablando en su mente? – _hace mucho tiempo que no veía nada así… eres valiente, orgulloso y leal a tus compañeros, por lo tanto eres indiscutiblemente un…_

_- GRYFFINDOR! _ - gritó en voz alta, y la mesa escarlata estalló en aplausos de nuevo.

James, con una gran sonrisa, e inflado el pecho con orgullo, caminó hasta su mesa y se sentó al lado del chico Longbottom, luego de ser felicitado por los alumnos más grandes. Él prestó gran atención a la selección de Sirius. Por un momento temió que el chico fuera a parar a Slytherin, pero luego de algunos minutos (el sombrero seleccionador tardó más con el que con el resto de los alumnos) fue seleccionado a Gryffindor.

- Vaya, tuviste una charla filosófica con el sombrero o qué? – preguntó divertido James cuando su nuevo compañero de casa llegó hasta la mesa, mientras aplaudían a una muchacha que había quedado en Ravenclaw. El Sombrero Seleccionador había tardado más de 15 minutos en exclamar en que casa había quedado el chico Black… había sido la deliberación más larga que nadie había presenciado jamás, incluyendo McGonagall, que alzó las cejas en signo de sorpresa al ver que el Sombrero tardaba tanto en tomar una decisión.

- Si algo así – contestó Sirius contento quitándole importancia, sentándose rápidamente a su lado – espero que terminen rápido con la selección, muero de hambre!

Ambos muchachos se enfrascaron en una nueva constructiva y entretenida charla sobre Quidditch hasta que la profesora dijo ''Lily Evans!'' con voz clara y firme.

James giró su cabeza distraído para ver quién era la muchacha, no pudiendo evitar asombrarse al ver a la chica pelirroja del tren caminar con evidente emoción hacia el taburete, colocándose el sombrero con una sonrisa. Apenas unos segundos más tarde el sombrero gritó ''GRYFFINDOR!'' y una sonrisa inconsciente adornó su rostro cuando vio a la muchacha desconcertada, como si todavía no entendiera lo que había dicho el Sombrero Seleccionador, caminando a su mesa donde nuevamente habían estallado los aplausos y las bienvenidas. Sin poder evitarlo su mirada viajó nuevamente a la mesa de Slytherin, donde Quejicus se encontraba sentado con sus compañeros, viendo a Lily con tristeza. Aquello hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

- Oh vamos, vamos! Voy a morir de inanición! – se quejó Sirius, ignorando a la pelirroja, que se había sentado justamente frente a ellos y que, al caer en la cuenta del sitio que había escogido, había comenzado a taladrar a ambos muchachos con la mirada, después de mirar a Severus con una disculpa grabada en sus expresivos ojos verdes.

- Antes de comenzar a disfrutar del banquete – la voz del director Albus Dumbledore se alzó sobre todo el Comedor, haciendo que Sirius ahogara un bufido de exasperación – quería decirles Bienvenidos! – exclamó con una sonrisa infantil en su avejentado rostro, con los ojos brillando de alegría – Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Podría hacer un largo y aburrido discurso, pero creo acertadamente que lo que ahora mas desean es llenar sus estómagos, asique… a comer!

Con una mirada burlona, James observó a Sirius juntar ambas manos y elevarlas hacia el cielo mientras susurraba un ''gracias Merlín!'' para luego observar maravillado como de un segundo a otro toda la mesa a lo largo se había llenado de exquisitos manjares que no tenían nada que envidiar a un restaurante de primera calidad.


End file.
